Mage guide
Chapter 1=Stats/Attacking Skills Chapter 2=Other Skills/Basic Skills Chapter 3=Equips Chapter 4=Final Conclusion/Logical Playing guide Chapter 5=Rough Leveling Guide Chapter 1 Well, there are 2 stat builds you can choose from, pure int or 3 int and 1 stam( I suggest pure int) *STATS*= choose between 4 int (each level) With 4 int you will have more damage but less defense. Also, you will have more mp. Usually, most mages go for this for higher damage. 3 int and 1 stam=(each lvl till u reach 50, then make it to 100 stam when you are lvl 75 above and stop at 100stam) I feel strongly against this build, but it is your choice. SKILLS: Here is the tricky part. For skills, it will matter what you do now, because it will affect your skills in the future. I suggest... Explosion: max it. Dont be fooled by its first level damage. You will get Absolute Fire, which is the level 90 version of explosion, when you max it to 20(only for level 90's up) and after, put 1 to ice for its freezing effect, (dont worry, ur items will boost your spells efficency). Ice: WARNING!!! DO NOT MAX! Ice Prison has very low damage, and its level 90 version just plain sucks. The only reason people put ONE point on it, is that it has a slow down- freezing effect. Just put one point, and move on. Dont touch again, but, it IS your choice.Remember it is optional to put 1 point. Lightning: this is a very good skill for PvP, as it only hits one target. It has the highest damage, but is horrible in mob killing and leveling.I suggest not putting anything in this till you get to a higher level, (after you get all the stuff you NEED) Basically, Explosion is your best bet in the big three(these are the most important, as they are the only spells that have lvl 90 skills, except for Sasta, but we will get to that later. Other attacks. Air pressure: you will see almost no 1 using air pressure. Air pressure is the second worst spell to use. Do not tough this one at all. Astral: Largest AoE among all skills. At 20 points, it is 6 meters, and can still go longer. Has highest damage among other skills, but consumes a WHOLE lot of mana. Almost three times, in fact. Make sure you level up a lot till you try to max this one. Remember, mages are the WORST money-makers. Mana potions are NOT cheap. So get to level 55 or so till u try to max it. Make sure u have a decent amount of money. MAGIC SHIELD: Very useful skill, coupled along full intel, it acts like expensive hp. If you max it, u would have to lose all your mana befor e your health gets damaged even a little, which is good. It is optional to max. But put in at least 1 point Chapter 2 OTHER SKILLS Mana Compress:Just one point! Teleport: One point Pururavas: Just one point Summon sasta: no one will ever max it because for one reason: too much mana cost. This is because its damage is kinda overpowerful, use only 1 point. Dont worry, your items will rank it and everything else up.If you max it wih your normal points, which is a bad idea, it will take almost all of your mana. At skill point 1, it takes 20 percent. BASIC SKILLS Shield mastery: Some ppl max, some dont. Unless you opt for a Jade, which is a growth weapon, (we will get to that). Staff mastery: Max it. This is mandatory. Adds magic damage regardless of staff or not, so dont be fooled by the name. Increase weight, 1 point. Dont get easily frustrated by the fact that your weight is low. Your items will give it more points. Dodge: one point. mana recharge:one point heath recharge:one point Note: ALL BASIC SKILLS MAX AT TEN BUT YOUR ITEMS WILL PUSH IT A LITTLE MORE. Chapter 3 Equipment ARMOR SETS :Get armor that is for your level and is the best for tht level. Ask people online to update you on what to get for your class and level. But, at level 60, get high class antique armor, or larosh armor. at 70, stick with antique armor or larosh armor or trade it for bone.,(i traded, and i recommend it, in order to train at ma-dravas) WANDS/SPIRIT STONES/PROTECTOR'S STAFF: Up to you. You could go with protectors staff, can get by killing monsters, but stick with dagger till u get to lvl 5. use your broken Jade, it will stop leveling at 5 or six. After you get it to 6, right click it and transform. Then got to temple road using maels book. But change to another weap afterwardsand get a shield, at about level 24. And keep upgrading your self with the best, and get to lvl 65.Get a manpa, (best mage wep besides Growth weapons) unless you happen to go for a jade, But aiur is good for you, if you havent Reborn yet, as u need a shield. 3 Gws, Jade, aiur and jends. Jade is 2 handed aiur n jend is 1 handed. For accessories, get vepress anmd shades, (ask on all chat about them) PETUNIAS: get them at level 80 CHAPTER 4 FINAL CONCLUSION: STATS: 4int OR 3int 1stam SKILLS: EXPLOSION: MAX STAFF MASTERY & : MAX ASTRAL: OPTIONAL/MAX When you are ready(not in the low lvls) TELEPORT: 1 point SUMMON PURU-RAVAS & SASTA: 1 point each INCREASE WEIGHT, DODGE, MANA REGEN: 1point each MANA COMPRESS: 1 point MAGIC SHIELD: optional to MAX it OR maintain it at hp:mp ratio SIDE NOTE: If you plan on making an Astal mage than i would probably get free reskill before lvl 40. LOGICAL PLAYING TIPS: **Be logical when lvling, don`t push urselves too hard to lvl in high experience places. you will end up losing more than you gain. **If your connection is laggy or not good, stop for the day, and cont` on another(i noe its addictive, but stoping 1 day wont hurt, cont` playing will jus kill ur char more) **For mages, always pick up all the items drop n cros form mobs drop. if not, you will end up getting poorer n poorer. and always be smart n selective of what you choose to pick, mage have limited carrying weight, choose items with the best value of weight(the heaviest doesn`t mean it sells for the highest price), you will learn this thru time. **Be smart on which skill you shud focus to up 1st, choose the skill that helps you most during that certain period. be interactive n think. **Be rasional, dont do stupid things. example: buy something you really want for the price not worthy of it. patients is a virtue. **Don`t start up an arguement with other players over some small matters. its jus a game, you just wanna enjoy yourselves, so less arguments, less problems. you dont wanna waste 2hours having a war of words with some other guy on the opposite side of the planet, don`t you?? we make fren`s from mmorpgs, not create enemies. example: argueing over an holy enchance stone© drop from a mob when lvling in party. **If other players are getting off ur nerves(KS, PK, etc), just move on to another place, or change channels CHAPTER 5 Rough leveling Guide: lvl1 - till you get a skill: outside cronous castle till you get a skill -lvl 7 got to underwater sewage, go to the left corridor not up or right, ull get killed.